Secret Love
by TaleofUrban
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only wish I did. Author's Note: Hello! I am posting this as a part of an assignment for my creative writing class. We needed to create a fic, post it, and get feedback from readers about what we could do better. I'd really appreciate any comments I could get so that I can improve as a writer. Thanks in advance!


**Title: **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I only wish I did.

**Author's Note:** Hello! I am posting this as a part of an assignment for my creative writing class. We needed to create a fic, post it, and get feedback from readers about what we could do better. I'd really appreciate any comments I could get so that I can improve as a writer. Thanks in advance!

Everyone is at the church for the funeral. Since Elena's transition hasn't been going well, she looks weak and pale. Damon is insistent on her need to have human blood, that no other type of blood would work. Elena is still determined to try it Stefan's way, she doesn't want to hurt anybody. She's trying her best to eat animal blood but it keeps making her sick, and so does every other type of blood she has tried, even from a blood bag. Elena gets up to speak in front of everyone at the funeral. On the balcony, Conner is hidden with a gun. Elena begins speaking until she smells blood.

"Is that what I think that is?" Caroline says to Tyler as they sit in the pews of the church.

"Blood," says Tyler.

"Nobody move, this is a trap," Damon said to everyone because at this point they were all using their vampire hearing.

Elena is struggling to hold it together since she's starving and now all she can smell is blood. She is having a very hard time talking, so Stefan goes up to the podium and takes her back to their seats. Elena sits down and looks even worse than before. The preacher makes a motion to stand for a hymn and Elena can barely get up on her own now. She stands for about five seconds before falling into Stefan. Although they make sure not to make a scene.

Nobody knows how Elena is going to make it through this. She starving and having a very hard time controlling herself. She refuses to listen to Damon's advice on drinking human blood from an innocent person. So as a way of distraction Tyler goes up to the podium to speak, but since Conner already knew Tyler was supernatural he shoots Tyler in the chest in front of the whole town. Stefan uses this moment of panic as the perfect opportunity to get Elena out of there and back to the boarding house. When back at the boarding house, Stefan lays Elena on the couch and sits next to her.

"St...Stefan," Elena coughs "I don't know how much longer I can do this. I'm fighting to hold on for you, but it's getting really hard."

Damon comes walking into the room. "Ya know, there is one very obvious solution to this issue here, guys. Just drink human blood."

"Damon, she doesn't want to, you can't force her. This will work out, she's just having a hard time adjusting," said Stefan.

"I love the optimistic look you have there, brother, but she's not having a little difficulty dealing with being a vampire. She's dying! Are you really just going to sit there and watch her die because you don't want to hurt her feelings?"

"She will pull through this, I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to. She doesn't deserve that."

Elena coughs weakly, she's barely moving.

"I can't watch her die. Maybe you can, but I won't just sit by and let this happen."

Damon rushes out of the room, only to come back holding Matt. Matt's neck is bleeding.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Damon?"

Stefan runs over to Damon but Damon breaks his neck.

"I'm not gonna let her die, brother. She'll deal with it." Damon says while bringing Matt over to Elena, placing his bleeding neck over her mouth.

Elena's tastes the blood, her eyes shoot open and she takes hold of Matt's neck. She feeds on Matt until she realizes what she's doing. She stops and starts to freak out over what she had done. She gives Matt some of her blood and rushes him out of the room.

"Damon, I told you I didn't want to feed on humans, so you bring Matt? I could've killed him!" Elena yells as she comes back into the room.

"I couldn't just let you die, Elena. You needed human blood, I got you human blood, now you aren't dying."

"Could you have thought of someone besides yourself for one minute? Do you understand how selfish what you did was? You didn't want me to die, so you went against what I wanted and almost got my best friend killed while doing it?" said Elena.

"The world doesn't need a Matt Donovan, and I did it for you, Elena. I just wanted you to be alive!"

"You were selfish, you did this for yourself, not really me. I can't believe you did this."

"Elena, I wasn't going to just watch you die. I saw a solution and I did it. I couldn't let you die," said Damon.

"Why do you care so much if I live or die? I'm your brother's girlfriend, and you make it clear that you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Do you seriously not get it, Elena? I love you, I'm in love with you! I couldn't let you die because I don't want to live a day without you in my life! I don't care that you're Stefan's girl, and yes I'm selfish. I'm selfish for loving you."

"I remember, you compelled away that memory, but I remember it now."

Elena walks back over to the couch and sits down. Stefan is still laying on the floor with his neck broken. Damon is standing in front of her.

"I'm still with Stefan, and he's your brother," says Elena.

"I know, I'm sure you're about to say 'it'll always be Stefan' that's what I usually get. Once again wanting my brother's girl."

Damon walks toward Elena.

"But I don't care anymore."

He grabs her and kisses her. Instead of pulling away she kisses him back. She had secretly felt something for Damon ever since Stefan went away with Klaus. She would never admit that to anyone, but she did care for him. All those late nights looking for Stefan, and the fact that he would do anything to protect her she just started to fall for him. When Stefan came back she made it her mission to save him because she felt she had to. Part of her felt like it was her fault that he had to go with him, she was the reason Klaus was in town. So she kept her feelings for Damon secret, barely admitting them to herself. Until right now.


End file.
